


Vampire Fever

by mightbeababygay



Series: Bump in the Night [5]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon, Dress Up, Established Relationship, Festive fic, Fluff and Smut, Halloween dress up, M/M, Smut, halloween fic, vampire costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeababygay/pseuds/mightbeababygay
Summary: Ben is determined to win the couples costume competition at The Vic. Callum just wants to make Ben happy.





	Vampire Fever

**Author's Note:**

> The final part of the halloween series! Happy Halloween everyone! I hope you've enjoyed this collection of works!
> 
> Canon divergence from tonight's episode!
> 
> Not Beta'd.
> 
> Tumblr - @mightbeababygay, let me know what you think!

“So, Lexi has decided we’re going to be vampires.” Ben grinned across the desk as Callum, ankles crossed with his feet up on the desk. He was currently on his lunch break and had called Callum, demanding him to come see his boyfriend at the car lot. “Which means, we need to plan our costumes. Lexi has gone with Lo and Jay to the necessary stuff, the teeth and that. But we also need to think about the competition. Pretty sure they’re just gonna go with their shop brought outfits, so we need more.”

Callum raised his eyebrows as Ben informed him of what was going on. It honestly shouldn’t have surprised him how he was taking it so seriously, but Callum couldn’t believe Ben had taken the time to make a list of what they needed to do ready for tonight. 

“You know it’s not that serious, right babe?” Callum asked, almost hesitantly. “Knowing Shirley, the prize is probably going to be a wooden spoon with felt tip writing. It ain’t gonna be anything special.”

Ben huffed, placing the paper back down on the desk. “Callum, Cal, my dearly beloved, this isn’t about the prize. It’s about showing these idiots just how good we are. So, I’m thinking we go old school, classy vampires. Since you’ve got thousands of these death suits you potter around in everyday, I think we can start there.”

Groaning, Callum leaned back in his chair as he listened to Ben go on, and on, listing off everything they needed. There was no chance he could change Ben’s mind, or even get him to talk about anything other than his.

“Billy is picking Lexi up at six, so you need to be at mine by half past to get ready.” Ben told him. 

“...You know the party doesn’t start until nine, don’t you? What are we going to do for two and a half hours?!”

“Were you not listening? We’ve got to get ready, you muppet.” Ben grinned innocently over at his boyfriend, giving him a small shrug of the shoulders as he continued to stare at Ben with a perplexed expression on his face. 

“I-.” Callum started, only to be interrupted by his phone going off with a message from Jay that he had to get back to the office. “I’ll see you later, yeah? Half six. Love ya.” He stood, leaning over the desk to peck Ben’s lips in goodbye before leaving the car lot. 

\--

“Ah ha, Mr Dracula, do come in.” Ben smirked, swinging the door open to let Callum step into the house. 

“I see you’re still as excited as you were earlier.” Callum laughed, pressing a kiss to Ben’s forehead as he walked passed him. 

“Of course! We’ve got competition to slay.” Ben shut the door before taking Callum’s hand and dragging him through the house. He didn’t have the chance to even say hi to Jay and Lola who were on the sofa as Ben dragged him upstairs into his bedroom. “Clothes off, then.”

“What? Ben-.”

“Not like that, we ain’t got time.” Ben smirked, holding his hand up, gesturing Callum to stop the beginning of him rambling on. He stepped over to his boyfriend, undoing his coat for him and pulling it off, throwing it on the bed. “Later, once we’ve won.” Ben promised. “It’ll be even better with the taste of victory.” Winking, Ben stepped away to grab his suit from where it was hanging up. 

He’d managed to sneak up into Callum’s flat to steal one of them to take to the launderette to get it ready for the night. 

“You really have organised everything, huh?” Callum took the suit from Ben’s outstretched hand. 

“Of course I have. Come on, chop chop.” Ben clapped his hands together, watching as Callum began to undress. Ben sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, biting down on the flesh as he watched, skin flushing with want. 

“You know you’re not actually a vampire, right?” Callum paused, suit trousers in hand, himself stood there just in boxers.

“Huh?” Ben blinked, focusing himself back into the room.

“It’s just that you’re looking at me like you’re about to eat me.” Pulling on his suit trousers, Callum smirked over at Ben with raised eyebrows.

“Maybe I am.” Ben flushed red at being caught out, not that he’d ever apologise for it. He was allowed to stare, this gorgeous man was his boyfriend, after all. “Wait, not the shirt, yet.” He rushed forward, snatching the white, pristine shirt from Callum’s hand. “We need to add some fake blood.”

“Wait, no, I need this shirt for work!” Callum protested, reaching for the shirt.

Snatching the item of clothing away before Callum could grab it, Ben shook his head. “You’ve got hundreds of these, and if you really need this one, I’ll buy you another to make up for it.”

Callum paused for a moment, frown on his face. “Okay, fine.” 

Ben grinned wide, leaning up to press a kiss to Callum’s cheek before turning to the bed, taking the bottle of fake blood Lola had brought from them, out. 

“Hold this up.” He ordered Callum, handing him back the shirt. “Since you’re the ‘nice’ one in this relationship - according to everyone else, we’re gonna make you the crazy, bloodthirsty vampire we both know you are.” Ben teased before he began splattering blood over the shirt. 

Stepping back to admire his work, Ben couldn’t help but grin wider. “Perfect.” He hummed. He stepped over to his own shirt to repeat the process, this time adding less blood - only a few drops around the collar and down the front. 

“Okay, let’s do the hair whilst we wait for that to dry. Sit on the bed.”

Callum did as he was told, perching himself down on the corner of the bed. He would protest over whatever plans Ben had for his hair, but he knew it would be pointless. It was like he’d stepped into a crazy whirlwind as soon as he’d entered the house. Ben had clearly been planning this and Callum couldn’t help but think it was adorable. 

Raising his eyebrows at Ben as he returned from the bathroom, arms filled with a bunch of different products. 

“So, my hair skills aren’t the greatest and Lola wouldn’t help because she’s competing against us with Jay which is stupid. Clearly she’s scared.” Ben grinned, dropping everything onto the bed next to Callum’s thigh. “But how hard can it be, right?”

“Uhh,” Callum muttered, grabbing Ben’s wrist to stop him. “You sure this is a good idea?”

“Do you not trust me?” 

“You know I do.” 

“Then let me do this.” Ben pouted playfully, bopping Callum on the nose with the comb. 

“Don’t fuck it up.” Callum let go of Ben’s hand to let him do whatever he had planned.

“Bitch, please.” Ben grumbled.

And with that, Ben set to work. He combed through Callum’s hair, gelling it down with a parting just off centre. Callum smiled as he watched Ben work, a calm, relaxed feeling coming over him. 

“Don’t yell but I got this non-permanent spray on dye. It comes off after you’ve washed it but you don’t have to if you don’t wanna.” Ben asked, picking it up off the bed to show Callum.

“Whatever you want, babe.” Callum agreed without even looking at the product, trusting Ben. 

Pressing a kiss to Callum’s forehead, Ben grinned before taking a step back, reading the instructions on the dye. “Okay, close your eyes.” He pulled the lid off the spray, the snick filling the silence in the room. 

Concentrating with furrowed eyebrows, Ben carefully sprayed a strip of Callum’s hair white. He stepped back once more, proud grin on his face. 

“There we go.” Ben smiled fondly down at his boyfriend. Sure, his hair wasn’t the best it could’ve been if Lola had played fair and done it for them, but it was decent enough for Ben to be pleased with his work. 

“So I’ve also got mascara and teeth to put in, for you. I don’t even trust myself to do the mascara so I’m hoping you’ve got a rough idea of how to do it, from Whitney or whoever, and then the teeth and some more fake blood.” Leaning down, Ben pressed several light kisses to Callum’s lips. “Thank you for entertaining me with this, I know it ain’t your thing.”

“We’ve got a trophy to win, ain’t we? Of course I’m going to do this for you. Do I want to be walking around dressed like some crazy dude from the 1960’s? No, but what I do want is to see you happy. And if that means dressing like this, I don’t care.” 

Ben started down at Callum and not for the first time, he wondered how he’d managed to get so lucky. 

“You know, when you say things like that, it makes it really difficult to not just forget about everything and have my wicked way with you.” 

Wrapping his arms around Ben’s waist, Callum pulled him closer, grinning stretched wide across his face. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Ben confirmed, pressing their lips together in a slow, sensual kiss. He hummed at the soft drag of his lips against Callum’s before reluctantly pulling away, his eyes finally fluttering reopen a moment after. “Later.” Ben promised, pecking his lips once more before forcing himself to step back, clearing his throat.

Ben decided it was probably best after that to keep his hands, and mouth, to himself. He had a competition to win, after all. 

They spent the rest of the time getting ready in a comfortable silence, a little jibe here and there thrown between the two of them which was their default, way of flirting. 

“I think we look pretty hot, hmm?” Ben smirked at Callum in the reflection of the mirror. They’d managed to get ready in time with a few minutes to spare which Ben has decided to fill by taking photos of the two of them. 

And yeah, Callum had to agree, Ben did look ridiculously hot right now. 

Somehow, whilst focusing completely on Callum to make him look pretty decent, Ben had also managed to find the time to do himself up to the same standard, if not higher. 

They both had their hair slicked down, Callum with the white streak of dye which Ben had forgone - which Callum had enquired about, only to be told ‘it’s couple’s not twins’ by Ben. Callum didn’t really understand how Ben thought having matching hair would make them twins, but he let it go. 

Callum has his normal black suit on, his shirt accompanied with splatters of the fake blood Ben had got, his tie long forgotten about with the first few buttons undone - apparently, it made him more ‘sexy, steal your man’ kind of type opposed to ‘steal your dead granny’s body’ - again, according to Ben. 

Instead of his normal suit jacket, Ben had managed to find one with a silk cloak attached to it, blood red colouring the inside. Callum had his suspicions that Ben had paid someone to sow the jacket and cloak together, but he’d never say anything.

He’d also gotten a pair of fake teeth with fangs - proper ones that fit into his mouth and weren’t made from plastic which would fall out every time he spoke. No, these were proper ones which looked incredibly real. It also meant he could still drink beer and eat crisps all night, rather than having to take them out. 

If he didn’t know how much Ben loved Halloween - a very much recent discovery - he’d be freaking out about just how much this has all cost, but he knew whatever he’d say, Ben would shut him down and tell him it was fine. 

They’d both managed to put mascara on, making their eyes more dark and mysterious, after several YouTube tutorials. Ben had managed to himself a slight smokey eye with some of Lola’s eyeshadow. Callum had a funny suspicion that this wasn’t the first time Ben had put eyeshadow on, especially not with the ease of how well he did it. 

Ben had dressed himself similarly with the same suit, his in navy with an accompanying waistcoat which he’d added an old pocket watch, too. There were some splatters of blood, but not too many. 

Differently to Callum, Ben had also gotten a pair of red eye contacts to replace his current ones, making his eyes glow a vibrant, bright red which Callum couldn’t look away from. 

He couldn’t look away from Ben at all, if he was being honest. It was burning brightly under his skin just how much Callum needed Ben right now, how transfixed he was by the younger man. 

It wasn’t like his need for Ben wasn’t always there, it was constantly bubbling up under his skin. The desire to touch and to feel and to taste, it was always there - Ben made him feel like he could never quite catch his breath, even after all these months, and it was the best feeling in the world. 

But this, this made Callum feel like he was in a burning pit of fire and his only lifeline was Ben. 

There were times where he’d felt like this before - the day he’d pushed Ben against the door where he’d given his deepest secret away, the day of his wedding when he’d seen Ben in that suit before he’d got shot - it flared up and caught him off guard every single time. 

He looked over the pair of them in the mirror and couldn’t help but feel in awe of Ben. Of course, it’d stay between the two of them just how much effort Ben had put into these costumes. But, to the rest of the Square, without looking properly, it’d look like they’d thrown on their normal work suits and added a cape. 

That was the beauty of it, Callum thought, that they looked elegant and proper. A vampire wouldn’t walk the streets looking like one because then they’d never feed. Looking like a posh, upper class businessman, they’d blend in. 

Besides, it also covered up just how much Ben was into this. For his reputation, and all, he couldn’t be seen playing fancy dress up. Or at least, that’s what Ben thought. Callum didn’t really understand why he couldn’t be both. 

But, there was so much detail Ben had put in, had even thought about. From the slight rips he’d put into their shirt and cloaks to the light smear of blood around their lips. 

Maybe Callum was biased, but they definitely deserved to win the competition. 

“Right then,” Ben grinned, fangs poking out which made Callum do a slight double take before remembering. “You ready to win?”

Grinning, Callum nodded his head and took Ben’s hand in his own and led him out the room. 

—

“Okay then, ghosts and ghoulies…”

Callum looked up from his pint glass as Linda started on the microphone. They’d been here a couple of hours now, chilling at the table with Lola and Jay. 

When they’d first arrived, Ben decided to take it upon himself to give Callum a running commentary of everyone’s costumes, muttering about how cheap they all looked and that they were a definite shoe-in to win this. 

Which, Callum wouldn’t have been too sure about. There was definitely some dreadful costumes but some were good, like Honey and Adam, who had come as mermaids. Callum thought that was cool, unexpected even. Not that he’d ever tell Ben that. 

After checking out the competition, Ben had shrugged his shoulders and focused back on their table, the four of them in their own little bubble as they downed their pints, until now of course, as the hush descended on The Vic. 

“In third place, we have Kat and Kush!” 

Everyone cheered, except Ben of course, who instead choose to complain about their outfits. The two of them had come as mummies, or at least that’s what Callum had thought, as they stepped up to collect their trophy. 

He nudged Ben’s ankle under the table with his foot as the shorter man continue to complain about how they’d only tied toilet paper around themselves. 

“In second place, we have Ben and Callum!”

Oh god. 

“What?!” Ben hissed, slamming his bottle down on the table. “Second place? Are you fucking with me?!”

Oh god. 

Callum grimaced, eyes pleading with Jay and Lola across the room, who were finding this far too entertaining to help. 

“Just go and get your trophy, you muppet.” Lola laughed, hitting Ben on the arm. 

Ben’s eyes narrowed into slits which meant only one thing, Ben had decided to create havoc. 

“‘Scuse me, babe.” Ben stood up, squeezing his way past Callum. He marched through the pub, cloak flowing behind him. 

Callum winced, unsure of whether to go up there with his boyfriend and try to stop whatever was about to happen, or to stay here and just wait. 

Clearing his throat, Ben tapped several times on the microphone, even though he knew perfectly well it was on and he’s got everyone’s attention. 

“Well, what can I say, hmm?” Ben started, looking down at the trophy that was now in his hand. “I guess I should start with the ‘thank you’s’, right? That’s usually how these things go. So, I’d like to thank Linda.” He gestured to the mentioned woman, who was stood just off to the left of him. 

Ben gave her a small, sarcastic clap and Callum could only slide a little further down his seat, not wanting the attention anywhere near him. 

“What a wonderful competition you’ve put on this evening,” Ben continued. “Even if it’s all rigged.”

“Excuse me?” Linda frowned. 

“Well, we all just saw what just won third place, the real winner of that was the Minute Mart for giving them the bog roll to wrap themselves in.” Ben chuckled to himself. “Of course, we’ve got to thank everyone here for dressing up so, so, well.” The sarcasm dripped off his voice as he gave another round of applause. 

“Ben, just sit down!” Keanu huffed at him. 

“I’m sorry, what is it you’ve come as? Is it trash? I can’t really decipher it from your normal look.” Ben started down at him, eyes as cold as stone as he challenged him to say anything more. 

When he didn’t, Ben grinned and continued on. “Since we’re all so eager to find out who won first place, I’ll keep this short, there’s only one more person I have to thank.”

“Oh no.” Callum whispered at the smirk coming across Ben’s face. He reached for his beer, downing half the glass. 

“Whitney, this wouldn’t have been possible without ya, babe.” And with that, Ben hopped down from the stage and strolled back to his seat. 

“I’m going to kill you.” Callum muttered to his boyfriend, head in his hands. 

“No you ain’t, we both know we should’ve won that.” Ben grinned, casually reaching for his beer. 

Callum looked over at Ben, opening and closing his mouth several times, looking to Jay and Lola who were both trying not to laugh. He huffed, shaking his head as he gave up. 

It wasn’t like this was the first time Ben had made a dig about Whitney - usually when it was just the two of them though. Of course, Callum had seen the cheeky grins Ben had given her when they’d passed in the street but Callum and Whitney were friends now. 

Not that Ben cared. He had to get his kicks somewhere, Callum supposed. 

“Come on. We’re going home.” Callum stood, finishing the last of his beer. Without hearing who’d actually won the competition, he’d dragged Ben out of the pub by his hand, his other holding tightly onto the fake, silver trophy. 

“You’re not actually mad, are you?” Furrowing his eyebrows, Ben tried to work out what was going on, the drinks he’d consumed making everything a little on the hazy side. 

“No.” Callum promised with a shake of the head, squeezing Ben’s hand. “Just didn’t want you making a bigger fool out of yourself.” He teased, opening the back gate of the Beale’s. “Are your mum and Ian in?”

“Ian’s probably closing up the restaurant, mum’ll be here.” Ben shrugged, stepping into the house. “Not like we’ve got anything to gloat about.” 

“Ben.” Callum laughed, pulling the younger man into his arms. “Second place is still fine. And it doesn’t even matter. I know you wanted to win, but there’s always next year.”

Huffing, Ben shrugged his shoulders. “Doesn’t change the fact that we look amazing and should’ve won.”

“I know, you look incredible.” Pressing their lips together, Callum made a noise of contentment, grazing his teeth over Ben’s bottom lip. “Your eyes, I just…” He mumbled, foreheads bumping together as he looked at Ben’s red contacts. 

“You like them?” Ben smirked.

“Yeah.” Callum made a noise of agreement, pressing his lips harshly to Ben’s. It was weird kissing with the fake teeth in, but he made do. “Is that weird?”

Pulling away, Ben winked up at his boyfriend. “So you’ve got a Vampire Kink, I guess I should dress like this more often.” He wiggled his eyebrows, taking Callum’s hand and dragging him upstairs, past his mother who was on the sofa. 

“No,” Callum laughed, pushing Ben into his bedroom, shutting the door behind himself. “The only kink I have is you.” 

Ben walked Callum backwards until he was sat down on the bed, a wide, almost predatory, grin on his face. He pushed Callum down until he was laid flat on the bed before hooking his legs either side of his hips, hovering above him. 

Callum’s breath hitched as he stared up at his gorgeous boyfriend, mouth dropping open at this seductive side of him. He’d, of course, seen this side of him before, plenty of times, but he’d been fighting this feeling since he’d seen the two of them dressed up together. 

“Ben…” He muttered out a warning, eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of Ben dragging his nail down the column of Callum’s throat. 

Ignoring Callum, Ben continued to trail his fingernail down, over his collarbone and down, further down until he reached the buttons of his shirt. He then proceeded to undo each button single handedly, both of them breathing heavy at the thick tension in the air. 

He pulled back slightly to look Callum over, biting down on his own bottom lip as he dragged his fingernail back up the length of his torso. Ben took out his fake teeth, dropping them down on to the floor before leaning back down, pressing his lips to Callum’s. 

Ben stopped the kiss before it got any deeper, instead moving to drag his lips down over Callum’s chin, nibbling at his jaw as he moved across it, leaving a trail of spit behind. Making his way down his neck, Ben continued to press open-mouthed, wet kisses to the skin before reaching the part where his shoulder met his neck. 

He licked a strip back up the length of Callum’s neck, sucking a mark behind his ear, teeth teasing at the skin until it was glistening in the moonlight, already turning an angry shade of red. 

Moaning in response, Callum tipped his head back, giving Ben all the room he needed, not even caring about what the younger man was going to do next. He didn’t care. He just needed him. 

Pressing his lips to Callum’s pulse point, he could feel just how excited he was, the vein thumping against the skin there. Ben pressed an innocent kiss against it before dragging his teeth further down, biting down where his shoulder met his neck, harsh enough for it to just sting.

“Ben.” Callum moaned, arching up against the shorter man, hands fisting at the sheets underneath him. 

Humming in response, Ben continued his trail down Callum’s skin, biting over his collarbone, his sternum and across his tummy, red teeth marks appearing as the time passed. 

“Ben.” Callum repeated once more, the tone in his voice becoming more and more desperate as Ben licked over the skin where his boxer shorts were just peeking out above his suit trousers. “Please.” He added, as if Ben couldn’t tell, couldn’t feel, just how much he needed him. 

Eyes flicking up to meet, Ben winked at his boyfriend, dragging his eyes over his body before settling to work on undoing his belt and trousers, pulling them down along with his boxers in one go as he stepped off of the bed to remove his own clothes. 

Callum took the opportunity to take out his own fake teeth, pulling off his shirt and cloak quickly, throwing them across the room to his left. He shuffled to the end of the bed, pulling Ben back in with his bare hips. 

Climbing back into Callum’s lap, Ben pressed their foreheads together, letting out a small moan as their lengths brushed together.

Sucking in a breath at the contact, Callum took both their lengths in his hand, stroking over them once, twice, three times before rolling Ben over onto his back.

“Okay?” Callum whispered to him, wanting to make sure Ben still wanted this, knowing he’d had a lot to drink that night.

“Yeah.” Ben nodded in response, giving Callum a soft smile. “You?”

“Perfect.” Callum pressed their lips together in a light, almost too-gentle kiss. Nudging their noses together before reaching over for the bottle of lube and a condom out of their drawer. Sitting back on his knees, Callum opened the bottle, the snick of the lid cutting across the sounds of their heavy breathing. 

Squirting the lube into his hand, Callum spread it across his fingers, dropping the bottle back on the bed. 

Ben bent his legs at the knees in return, resting his feet on the bed as toes curled in anticipation. Hovering over him, Callum leaned down to press their lips together as he rubbed over Ben’s hole with his index finger before slowly pressing it inside. 

Relaxing into the sheets, Ben let out a moan at the feeling of Callum’s finger stretching him open. Not that it was enough, it’d never be enough when it came to Callum. Spreading his legs wider as Callum rocked his finger in and out of him, Ben pushed his hips down. 

“More.” Ben demanded, tangling his hand into Callum’s perfectly gelled hair who in response did as he asked, pushing a second finger inside of his smaller boyfriend. He continued to thrust his fingers into Ben, stretching him as he scissored him open, purposely avoiding that bundle of nerves just to tease. 

“Callum.” Ben whined, rocking his hips down, needing more. 

The older man ignored him, continuing to stretch him. Usually, Callum was so careful with this part, ignoring Ben’s demands and focusing on prepping him so he didn’t hurt him. 

“I’m ready, come on, Callum.” Ben moaned, hooking his ankle over Callum’s hip. 

“Are you sure? Do you need another one?”

“No, no, come on.” Huffing, Ben pulled on Callum’s hair, messing up the neatness from earlier on in the night. “I’ve been waiting all night, please.”

“Okay.” Callum muttered his agreement, thrusting into Ben a couple more times before slowly retracting his fingers. “You tell me if it hurts, there’s no rush.”

Ben nodded, grabbing the condom from the bedsheet, ripping it open in desperation and pressing it into Callum’s hand for him to slide on. 

Taking the condom with shaky hands, Callum rolled it down his length, stroking himself several times with a moan before lubing himself up. He took hold of himself at the base, lining himself up against Ben’s hole, looking into Ben’s eyes to make sure he was okay as he slowly pushed his long length inside.

“God,” Ben groaned, squeezing his thighs around Callum. “That’s never not going to feel incredible.” He mumbled, more to himself than to his boyfriend. 

“Yeah?” Callum moaned as he pushed his entire length into Ben. He pulled Ben’s leg up, ankle hooking over his shoulder so he could sink even deeper in. 

“Yes.” Ben hissed out in pleasure, arching up off of the bed. “You’re so big.”

Callum couldn’t help but blush at the compliment. Sure, they’d had a lot of sex and being with Ben meant that an hour wouldn’t pass without some form of sexual remark but he still got shy over things like this. 

Ignoring the comment, Callum began thrusting shallowly into Ben, barely even moving. 

“Come on, fuck me.” Ben moaned, pressing his ankle into Callum’s arse cheek. “This ain’t my first rodeo. It ain’t yours either.”

“What about your mum? She’s downstairs.”

Ben grimaced at the mention of his mother, nose turning up. “First of all, gross. Secondly, I don’t care. Please, Cal.”

“Okay.” Callum whispered, pulling out until just the tip of him was inside Ben, snapping his hips forward.

“That’s it.” Ben groaned out his encouragement, nails cutting into Callum’s back. 

Spurred on by his words, Callum continued to fuck into Ben with the same rhythm, pulling out slowly before fucking back into him hard. 

“Yes, Cal.” Ben tipped his head back in pleasure, their bodies shifting up the bed with every thrust of Callum’s hips, the mattress squeaking underneath him. “More.” He moaned out, hooking his other ankle over his shoulder so that he was practically bent in half. 

Callum moaned, thrusting harder into Ben, the tension from the day seeping out of his skin as he continued to work into Ben.

“Fuck, fuck, Callum.” Ben moaned loudly, hands tangled in Callum’s messy hair, the dye smearing into his hand and onto Callum’s forehead. 

“So good.” Callum praised him, setting a relentless pace as he hammered into him hard and fast. 

“Uh, uh, uh,” Ben couldn’t help the moans that were punched out of him with every thrust of Callum’s hips, the headboard slamming into the wall making it clear to everyone in the house just exactly what they were doing, if it wasn’t already obvious by Ben’s shouts of pleasure. “Fuck! Fuck, fuck, don’t stop, Callum, please!” He shouted as Callum nailed his prostate.

“Ben,” Callum moaned, the sweat dripping down his forehead. “God, you’re so good, baby, so perfect for me.” He praised his boyfriend, unable to take his eyes off of him as Ben’s face screwed up in pleasure. 

“N-Not gonna last, Cal, oh my god, please.” Ben begged, crying out as his boyfriend continue to pound into him. 

The two of them were interrupted by a fist banging against the door, clearly indicating for the pair of them to shut up. There was only one person it would’ve been; Ian. His mum wouldn’t dare bang on the door, she’d rather pretend she couldn’t hear and Jay or Lola would ignore them until the morning to take the piss. 

“Fuck off!” Ben shouted in response, grabbing the nearest thing he could find - which happened to be the bottle of gel from earlier, lobbing it at the door as Callum’s hips stuttered to a stop. “No, don’t stop, come on, please, please, Cal, I’m so close.”

“Ben…” Callum spoke hesitantly, eyes flicking between Ben’s and the door. 

“Come on, please, I’ll deal with them later.” Ben pleaded, leaning up to press their lips together, rocking his hips down in an attempt to persuade Callum.

Eventually, Callum gave in, rocking his hips slowly, carefully until he’d eventually forgotten all about it, chasing their highs as he continued to fuck into him back at full pace. 

“Yes! F-Fuck, oh God.” Ben shouted out, eyes rolling into the back of his head as he clawed at the skin of Callum’s back. “Gonna come, Cal, fuck.”

“Me too.” Callum managed to choke out, sweaty brow furrowed in concentration as he continued to thrust into Ben. “Ben, B-Ben, I - fuck.” He cried out, thrusts erratic as he began to come. 

Ben arched off the bed, mouth falling open in a silent scream, small pools of blood forming under his nails from the intensity of which he was clawing at Callum’s back as he came, thick come spirting from his untouched length, coating his chest.  
Callum moaned, slowing his thrusts down as he worked them both through it, panting heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

“Fuckin hell.” Ben gasped out, breathless chuckle leaving his lips as Callum collapsed on top of him. “One day, you’re gonna fuck me to death.” He muttered, hand flopping into Callum’s hair, brushing his fingers through the sweaty, tangled mess. 

“Hopefully not too soon.” Callum smiled against the bare skin of Ben’s shoulder where his head was pressed. “You gonna get in trouble for having sex?” He asked, worried but unable to stop the chuckle that came out of his mouth at how stupid the question sounded.

“Nah. I pay rent so they can all fuck off, as far as I’m concerned. It was only Ian.” Ben shrugged, shivering as Callum pulled his soft length out off him. He watched with hooded eyes as his boyfriend tied the condom, dropping it into the bin by the side of the bed. 

“Cos he doesn’t hate me enough as it is.” Callum mumbled, laying back down on the bed. 

“Who cares what he thinks? He’s just jealous cos I’m getting some and I’m happy.” Ben sighed, rolling into Callum’s side, head resting over his chest. “We really need a shower, we’re a mess.”

Callum snorted, stroking over Ben’s hair in agreement. “As soon as I get the feeling back in my legs, we can shower.” 

Grinning, Ben pressed a kiss over Callum’s heart. “Next year, we’re going as Zombie bride and groom.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

\--


End file.
